Fighting Spirit
by Pictrixel
Summary: What do you do when you find a half dead, half naked, bloody, bald Shinigami? Drag him home, nurse him back to health and learn to embrace each others fighting spirit. And maybe learn that the power of the sword is not the only measure of strength.


Hi guys! This is Pictrixel here! To those waiting on my other stories, I have not forgotten about you I promise, I really just wanted to try to work on being a better writer. My level of writing does not do the stories I wish to convey any justice, but I am trying, and I know I don't have the best grammar and I appreciate any criticism on my work.

I promise that I will work more on my story, demon, for my fans.

Its summer so I may have more time to update regularly so here is to hoping. Thank you all so much for being patient with me.

This particular story was birthed from being a huge fan of "Bleach", particularly Karin. I thought it would be nice to have an unorthodox pairing and hey, maybe start a new fan base for Ikkaku x Karin

XOXOXOXO

This was sooooo not her fault. She did what any Good Samaritan would do.

Yes. That was it. That must have been what had possessed her to pick up the half dead, bloody, beaten bald shinigami.

This had meant two things. One was that she would have the hall his sorry ass all the way home in the middle of the night, and two, she would have the joy of possibly running into what ever had shredded him.

But what could she do? It's not like she could just leave him there. It would be cowardly, and he didn't seem to be a threat. Hell, before she couldn't even process what she was doing she had already leaned him against her shoulder and began the long trek home.

He made no move to speak, as it seemed he put all his energy into walking. It was only a block away from the Kurosaki household when he had completely collapsed allowing his dead wait to fall upon the teenager. In the dead of night she cursed at the wind before placing him over her back and trying to shuffle home.

This bald shinigami radiated a powerful energy but was drifting between consciousness and the pure bliss of unconsciousness that awaited him.

To one that could see spirits it must have been an interesting sight. A punk teenager with black hair hobbling along with a half shredded shinigami across her back getting blood all over her favorite t-shirt. Adding insult to injury he had to be at least 6'2" which made him drape entirely across her body height with his legs still dragging the cement from the side walk.

She was tiny in comparison, but she was athletic, so though tiresome it was not impossible to do.

Take that, manly soccer players that had kicked her off the team. Those pansies probably wouldn't have made it halfway down the block with such a heavy weight across their shoulders.

Feeling water fall from the sky, dark eyes glanced up only to be flicked in the nose by the curse precipitation. When the rain had steadily began to fall she had managed to reach her drive way and fumbled for her keys that resided in her back pocket.

She attempted to reach the keys three separate times before finally giving in and locating the spare tucked into a hanging plant on the overhang of the front entrance.

The door unlocked with a crisp click before she unceremoniously tossed the unnamed man onto the couch long enough to catch a breather before she hiked him over her shoulder yet again dragged him to her room and practically threw him onto her bed, earning a pained groan.

Think fast, think fast, think fast….okay…. what do you do with a bleeding death god you picked up on the side of the road and then intelligently decided to drag back to your home and place in your bed?

And thus that is how this situation started. She was a good Samaritan- That happened to be able to see spirits. Why did all this shit have to happen to her of all people? Honestly it was starting to get ridiculous. She already fought monstrous hollows in her spare time and even trained under that shifty shop keeper Urahara. She had some reiatsu, knew basic Kido, and was well on her way to becoming a capable hollow fighter.

Come one she had to remember something, he was bleeding badly. The worst wound coming from a gash in his right shoulder blade running down to his leg.

God what would Urahara do right now other than quip about how shitty he looked?

Oh right. Do some amazing Kido spell to fix him right up without even trying. He had bgun teaching her healing Kido but she had no practice using it on actual people the best she could do was heal shallow wounds at most, these were huge and life threatening.

But what else could she do? Human medicine wouldn't help him and if she didn't at least try the kido he could die from blood loss.

_God, think Karin, think! _

That's it! There was a spell that Urahara had just began teaching her, speaking mumbled incantations, her palm began to glow with a bright red light that she brought to the largest wound across his shoulder. Pressing her palm down to hover over the wound she repeated the incantation over and over to herself.

"Way of the crested moon. Light of the battered soul, arrive with the wind, depart with the rain."

The wounds began to heal, though at an incredibly slow rate.

She discovered the technique was unbelievably tiring and required a huge amount of reiatsu. It was like a never ending hole as she slowly poured and syphoned her reiatsu watching the wound until she decided upon closing her eyes to better her focus. This allowed her to probe the wound with her energy, and heal his vital organs,

From what she remembered from Urahara, Kido healing spells where relatively easy. The challenge came in having enough endurance to heal the wounds that absorbed reiatsu and to understand intricate anatomy.

Anatomy lessons would be wasted on this Kurosaki. Unlike her dimwit brother and squeamish sister, she was a full-fledged nurse in the Kurosaki clinic, and assisted in emergency surgery. She knew the human body like the back of her hand.

At the edge of her exhausted-ness he started breathing normally. His lung patched up, and his organs no longer threatening to spill out.

Sighing yet again and running a pale hand through her black hair she reached into her drawer and pulled out some gauze, surgical tape, bandages, antiseptic, and scissors.

She tsk'd at the poor man. This was going to hurt like a bitch. While he was no longer in danger of dying from his wounds, his skin and muscle were still shredded and burned. They would have to heal on their own or she could later attempt more Kido after he had woken up.

The antiseptic burned her nose and his wounds as it fizzled and left him making a low pitiful growl. The tattered remains of his robes were cut leaving his upper body unclothed. Grabbing a washcloth she attempted to scrub the grime away from his upper body before bandaging him.

Once the dirt was removed, he looked to be in his early twenties, bald, with strange eye markings and scars littering his body. And thus she was torn. She couldn't leave him in the rest of his blood soaked robes could she? They were damp from the rain and most likely freezing from the interior temperature of the house.

Steeling herself she removed the rest of his robes that had covered his legs, tossing them into a pile onto the floor in an unorganized manner

She thanked Kami the man had enough decency to at least wear undergarments.

Then she began to bandage his wounds, wrapping them around his chest and securing them across his shoulders, he stirred slightly but remained limp under her touch. Before she finally leaned him back, against a soft pillow and retrieved a thick black blanket that would be long enough to cover him from his feet to his chest. Finally glancing at her charge and her clock she turned and shut the door retiring to Yuzu's room for the night, willing herself into a state of sleep.

She knew she would wake up before he did. Her internal clock had her up every day at six o'clock no matter how tired she was.

Her patient would sleep long into the morning, for he had a lot of recovering to do.

Sinking into Yuzu's soft bed she thanked herself that her family was not home. Yuzu was gone at private advanced summer school, Ichigo was off fighting hollows and goat chin was off at a medical workshop and summer classes.

She had the house to herself and life was good. No one would question her for bringing in the guest, and it was during this time of year she always lied to her father and told him she was shacking with Orihime, just to get him off her back.

She worked during the summer full time at the Urahara shop and it paid well. She could handle any of her "extraneous expenses" if need be. It was just nice to be able to get away from her "colorful" family for a while and focus on her own training. So that she could protect herself and others as her brother had done.

In truth she had no earthly idea why she had picked up this bald shinigami. But it was safe to assume that she would never have forgiven herself had she not saved him.

And with her final collected thoughts she drifted peacefully into a starless night, listening to the rain beat against the window.

_Kami, what have I gotten myself into?_

**XOXOXOXOXXO**

Please comment and review. I really appreciate it.

I do plan on turning this into a multi chapter fanfiction.

Any questions about the story or for me personally please feel free to comment.

Any comments appreciated even criticism, my only request is that if you choose to leave a negative criticism please send me link in the comment to a source that might help me in improving this issue.

For example if you think my syntax sucks, (It does) then send me a link to a site that would have information on proper syntax so that I can get better.

Well its 2:30 in the morning in Florida. Good night fellow web surfers, Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfiction. ,

Tiredly, Pictrixel.


End file.
